Prom Problems
by KagomeRulez
Summary: Kagome is back in her time for prom week! but when she gets to school she finds herself the most sought-after girl in school. It doesn't help when Inuyasha spies on her and her friends, making some big assuptions. inukag
1. Default Chapter

Prom Problems  
  
Chapter 1: sweet sixteen  
  
"Guess what?" Kagome said with a broad smile plastered on her face. "What is it wench?" Inuyasha sneered; he wasn't in a good mood. "Today's my sixteenth birthday!!" she gave him another winning smile. "That's wonderful Kagome!" Sango said, joining her friend in a victory dance. "What are you grinning at monk?" Inuyasha asked Miroku incredulously. "16 is the age girls become women, and most are married" Inuyasha stopped frowning and turned a surprised glance at Kagome, who was in excited (and giggling) conversation with the tajiya.  
  
Inuyasha growled at Miroku "don't get any ideas or you'll find yourself lacking a hand to try again." Miroku raised his hands in resign. "Just something for you to dwell on" Miroku whispered his smirk returning. Inuyasha grew angrier "what's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
~*three days later*~  
  
Kagome gave a heavy sigh, she had crept out on Inuyasha this time and he would probably be really mad at her. Well, she'd left a note, what more could he ask? She was NOT going to miss prom week. She had this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her she was in trouble. Kagome was snapped back into reality when the teacher rapped on her desk. "Is everything alright Miss Higurashi?" Kagome mumbled a "no" and the teacher leaned forward "what is it?" Kagome sighed again, this time she thought she might really be sick. As if in answer to the teacher's question, Kagome let out a hacking cough that racked her body. Shaking slightly the teacher dismissed her and asked Eri to escort me to the school nurse. Kagome watched as Eri quietly collected three notes from Kagome's other friends before striding out the door with Kagome.  
  
"These are for you; each of us got one to give to you from a different boy." Kagome took the notes. "Boys?" her expression slightly nervous she opened the first note. "Will you come to the prom with me? Daren" Kagome was so taken aback she almost didn't get to the second note "want to get to the prom with me? Mike" and finally "Higurashi? Would you like to go to the prom with me? Hojo" Kagome gathered up her books in silence. "Well" Eri tapped her foot impatiently "what do they say?" Kagome gave Eri a look of exhaustion. "We'll need an emergency meeting tonight at my house, three boys have invited me to prom" Eri's eyes widened and then she gave Kagome a wicked grin. "You're a lucky one Kagome" was all she said before leaving Kagome to wait for her mother to pick her up. 


	2. Chapter 2: emergency meeting

Prom Problems  
  
Chapter 2: emergency meeting  
  
Sure enough, when Kagome got home, Inuyasha was waiting in her room to fire another round of insults at her. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha drew in breath for the first attack. "What did you think you were doing sneaking off like that wench!? We have to collect the jewel shards!!" His arguments went on but Kagome wasn't listening anymore, she was thinking of her boy troubles. "Are you even listening?!" Inuyasha demanded. "No" was all Kagome said before dragging her self wearily to her bed. "I came home sick from school Inuyasha, and only 12 days till... well, my friends are coming over tonight so can I please get some rest in peace?" "FINE WENCH!! You're useless!!" but Kagome was already asleep  
  
~*that night*~  
  
Kagome woke when she heard the doorbell ring. She was surprised to notice her hand clutching the jewel shards about her neck and her throat feeling like new. 'Did the jewel shards heal me?' She wondered, amazed, but didn't have time to dwell on it as her bedroom door flung open and concerned friends crowded around her. "Are you okay Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I feel absolutely fine... except for my little problem" Kagome slipped to the floor, remembering the reason she had called her friends here. "We're here for you Kagome, let's get down to helping you choose" Eri and Yuka smiled encouragingly at her but Ayami was frowning slightly. "What about that boyfriend of yours? The one who's still chasing after his ex. I think you called him... Inuyasha?" Kagome was taken aback by Ayami's openness and the idea of taking Inuyasha to the prom. "I-I don't know, I guess..." Kagome ran to her calendar, the one with the moon phases of each day and traced her finger along to the night of the prom, sure enough, it was a new moon. "I should really talk to him" Kagome frowned, like Inuyasha would ever say yes. He was such a jerk. "Well, while your waiting to do that let's choose a back up, in case he can't" Eri said cheerfully "or won't" Yuka added, rolling her eyes that her friend would choose such a jerk for her first boyfriend.  
  
Right as the girls began debating who was the cutest, nicest, and all around best date, Inuyasha showed up, on the roof right above Kagome's window. He stopped, realizing what they were talking about and leaned forward, for once interested in what Kagome's gossipy friends had to say.  
  
~*the next morning, in the Sengoku Jidai*~  
  
"She's been looking at those 'magazines' all day, I wonder what's in them" Sango cocked her head at Miroku and Inuyasha, knowing at least one of them had stolen a look. "Dresses, lots of very beautiful ones too." Miroku smirked at Sango's unsurprised, knowing smile. "But why?" Sango said reflectively. "Something called a 'prom' I heard her and her friends talking about people for Kagome to 'take-out' to it. Apparently her friends haven't been asked yet, but Kagome's been asked by three people." Miroku and Sango looked shocked that Inuyasha had eavesdropped. 


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

Prom Problems  
  
Chapter 3: misunderstandings  
  
"You mean GUYS are asking her to this 'prom'?" Sango was the first to get over her shock. "Yeah, they all sounded like losers too" Inuyasha then remembered Kagome hadn't found that he had been there. "You guys can't tell her though; she'd break my back with sits if she found out." "You expect me to lie to my best friend?!?" Sango glared at Inuyasha, appalled he thought her capable of that. "Well, he did trust us with the information Sango...from what he's told us though I think, is it possible Kagome's getting married?"  
  
Inuyasha and Sango were utterly stunned by the suggestion. "Men asking her to a 'prom', her having just turned 16, looking at different dresses, it certainly sounds like Kagome is getting married." Miroku tried to seem less concerned than he was, but failed miserably. "But Kagome can't be in love with any of those boys, she would have told me!" Sango tried arguing with the monk, even though he certainly seemed right. "It's probably an arranged marriage, it's not uncommon you know. It also looks like her parents are giving her a choice." Miroku frowned, he didn't like the idea. "But that's absurd; in my village such customs were discarded years ago!" "But Sango, such occurrences as your village are rare... you are rare" Sango stopped, once again stunned by the monk's words. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was in shock from his theory.  
  
~*With Kagome*~  
  
Kagome flipped through the magazine for what seemed the billionth time. She had brought her choices down to four dresses. One was a frill cut dress with a slit that rode up her thigh, a lace flower on the one strap; it was best described as a red tango dress. One was a sea green ball gown that flowed smoothly downward, not puffy or frilly; it was a smooth, shimmering silk. One was a very kimono-esk, dark navy blue, it was sleeveless, and went down to her knee. The final dress was lavender, it was very simple, and fit loosely to curves, it had spaghetti straps, and had a fake diamond broach sewn in, it looked like a fairy dress [A/N-sorry if I'm not that great at describing dresses].  
  
Unable to decide between them Kagome gave up for the time being and wandered back to camp, only to see everyone on edge and Inuyasha looking off into space. "Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, confused by their strange behavior, but they didn't get a chance to answer as Kagome suddenly felt the presence of a jewel shard. "A JEWEL SHARD!!" Something was wrong though, the feeling kept changing directions, vanishing and reappearing somewhere else. Suddenly it started appearing closer and closer. Now they could all sense the dark presence, Inuyasha shifted uneasily as he took his place in front of Kagome. 'So it does have something to do with me! Ugh, they're really going to get it when we're done here for talking about me behind my back' Kagome thought, but was snapped back into reality as the demon stepped out of the trees.  
  
He had dark, purple hair that went down his back. His haori was all black except a red sash about his waist, and his claws were unusually long, even for a demon. His eyes were pure black, no white showing, and he wore a katana at his side, in the hilt of which Kagome spotted a jewel shard. 


End file.
